Chocolate and Cream and Yaoi, Oh My!
by Gosangoku
Summary: Yes, Uchiha Sasuke wanted to screw Uzumaki bloody Naruto. — Sasuke/Naruto.


Uchiha Sasuke had a problem. Actually, that was an understatement. Uchiha Sasuke had a huge massive colossal problem. Yes, that about summed it up. Said Uchiha turned off the hot water in his shower and stepped out, his pale body steaming with heat. He walked over to his mirror and stared into it momentarily.

Sasuke glared evilly at his reflection in the mirror and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He dried himself off from his shower and leisurely got dressed. He grabbed his keys and departed from his house, trailing down the roads of Konohagakure no Sato, towards the arena where he once partook in the Chuunin exams.

Today he and his team mates were being promoted to ANBU, and for some reason he didn't feel so ecstatic about it. Sakura seemed proud of herself and her team, hastily congratulating them and dashing home to inform her family. Naruto's eyes were wide with complete shock, though Sasuke couldn't fathom why. He always used to brag about becoming Hokage, but he seemed almost modest about it now.

Naruto did, however, seem euphoric about it as well as unusually unpretentious. He leapt into the air and yelled with sheer delight. Kakashi chuckled and contentedly watched his student as he rejoiced, and Sasuke had also found himself watching the joyful boy. And that particular boy was Uchiha Sasuke's irritating problem.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke wanted to screw Uzumaki bloody Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke leant against a wall within the arena, choosing to remain hidden within the shade. Sakura showed up shortly after, apologizing for being remotely late. He found her more than tolerable now. She had long ago gotten over her irritating crush on him and he now saw her as a fantastic friend. She was very mature now. Her beautiful rose hair was still shoulder-length; she disliked it long now. Her glistening jade eyes held much wisdom, but she still withheld a large temper.

"Yo!" their Sensei greeted cheerfully. Both the Uchiha and Haruno were astounded to find their Sensei was early for once. Perhaps he was enthusiastic about their promotion. "I arrived early so that I could get in some extra reading time, as it gets rather loud around her with promotions being held." …Or perhaps not.

"Ah, I'm sorry for my lateness." Three pairs of eyes travelled right and they found their fourth companion bowing before them in an apologetic manner. He then stood, smiling softly. "I got held up. An old lady mistook me for her son and I had to explain that I wasn't. She, however, insisted that I looked just like him. I had to set her right." He gained utterly despicable excuses from their Sensei, but he was more mature. …Sort of. Okay, maybe not.

His beautiful sunshine golden locks fell wonderfully around his sun-kissed face. They framed his marvellous face perfectly. His Bijuu marks became more predominant too, but they weren't too thick; they were like soft whisker-like wisps. His cheeks were always slightly flushed, and he always smiled contentedly. His sapphire orbs glittered wonderfully, full with innocence and purity. He had thick black lashes and was rather feminine, but lots of females lusted after him now nonetheless. He always politely turned them down, which everyone found exceedingly amazing and unexpected.

He was slim and slender, but still rather firm and muscular. He didn't wear much orange anymore, but had some of his favourite colour on his usual clothes still. His attire was similar to his previous one when he was fifteen years of age, but his pants were black and longer, and his sandals were black with bandages tied around them to keep them in place. He had sleeves that went down to his elbows, and bandages took over from there down to his knuckles. His shirt was also black, but there was one thick orange line from around his back and met at his zipper on his chest. He had a black glove on his right hand, and his hitai-ate (forehead protector) resided around his waist. On missions, however, he still wore it around his forehead.

Sasuke resisted the urge to drool. Oh, what he would give to just jump the adorable and hot eighteen year old right at that specific moment.

"Honestly!" Sakura said in exasperation. "Your excuses, Naruto! They're even worse than Kakashi-sensei's!" She held her head, rubbing her temples in vexation. Kakashi just chuckled and ruffled the blond boys' unruly shining locks. The boy grinned back in response to the paternal gesture, and then dug through his pockets.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said. "As Ero-sennin has passed away, I wrote one final novel. I thought maybe you'd like to be the first to read it..." he flushed slightly, looking down and shifting uncomfortably. Everyone knew that the Sennin who tutored Naruto was a touchy subject, and Naruto got very emotional about it, so it was astounding when he spoke his name (or nickname) without even so much as a stutter. The Jounin smiled softly under his mask and ruffled the boys' hair again affectionately. Even though it was a small fatherly sort of gesture; it made Sasuke's blood boil, not to mention Naruto's blush deepened at the silent praise from his Sensei.

"Thank you, Naruto! I shall definitely take a lot of pleasure in reading this." He said. Naruto grinned sheepishly in response, rubbing the back of his head in the same manner of his smile. Sasuke found it hard to believe that Naruto was so modest. He was so mature now. When Sakura actually asked the blond out; he expected the tanned boy to jump at the chance to go out on a date with his rosette team mate that he'd loved - or simply crushed on - since they were young. However, the blond politely turned her down on the date idea, but offered to go out for a friendly bowl of ramen. Sasuke smirked to himself. _If Naruto turned Sakura down..._ he thought and eyed the beautiful blond. _Maybe I have a chance_.

"Hey," Genma – their proctor in the Chuunin exmas – shouted. He looked basically the same as he did back then, just like Kakashi. His chestnut hair was hidden beneath a navy blue hat, but one disagreeing bang fell down in his nicely framed face. He had his usual senbon needle sticking out of his mouth, chewing it with a bored expression. "Jounin's; get into place." He ordered. Naruto inhaled deeply, seemingly appearing nervous. Sasuke twitched with anticipation. Oh, how he wanted to ravish the beautiful, hot, sexy, insufferable, delightful, cute, fit — okay, you get it.

Everyone being promoted lined up in six straight lines. Sasuke noticed Naruto squeak uncharacteristically and dash to the back of their line. He shook his head in exasperation. Sakura just smiled at the blond and went to join him. The audience was talking with great enthusiasm, but quieted down when everyone noticed that the Jounin's were lined up. "Okay, guys, here's how it works," Genma said, closing his eyes and sighing with boredom as he had obviously done this a thousand and one times before. He held up a sheet of paper. "I call out your name; you come up, collect an ANBU uniform, and walk to the back of your line. You will later report to Tsunade-Hime in your Genin and/or Chuunin teams and receive more information from her. Simple, yeah? Okay, let's begin so we can get this over with." He explained briefly. He began roll call, shouting every individuals name and providing them with a uniform and said congratulations.

"Haruno Sakura!" Genma called. The rosette smiled brightly and strutted up to him. She had a red dress on that was slightly similar to her Genin one, but short at the front and long at the back. The slits on her sides went up to her hips, and bandages covered from her hips to her knees. She had black boots on, like her Chuunin ones. No sleeves were attached to her dress, and she had black gloves on. Shimmering green nail polish glimmered on her nails. Her breasts were rather large now, similar to Tsunade's, but not quite ("After all, no one can rival Baa-chan," Naruto had offered wisely. Sakura had promptly hit him). She had a marvellous hour-glass figure with curves in all the correct places. She didn't really care about her figure now, though. She just wanted to be stronger to protect her precious people – the people she cared about.

Genma handed her an ANBU outfit, and they both bowed to each other. She grinned with pride and waltzed back to her space. A while later, her team mates names were called. "Uchiha Sasuke!" the raven kept an impassive face as he walked up to the proctor. He retrieved his ANBU uniform, bowed respectively, and got into line. Not long after, he called out the blond's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Silence ensued as the blond walked fearlessly (well, _appearing_ fearless, at least) up to the proctor with the posture of a king – or rather, Hokage – unlike when the others did it. When the others walked up, they gained cheers and whispers of encouragement. Suddenly, a huge round of applause echoed throughout the stadium. The blond man's eyes widened as big as saucers. He looked innocently up to the stands, mouth agape and grasping his uniform so tightly his knuckles turned white. Genma grinned and patted him on the back. A huge grin made its way onto Naruto's whiskered face and he waved at the crowd, and then walked back to his place in line, still staring with amazement. Sasuke smiled fondly.

After the last names were called, all of the newly promoted ANBU's and Genma turned and bowed to the audiance. They all cheered with great enthusiasm at the ANBU's, shouting out generous comments. Naruto never stopped grinning, and Sasuke never took his eyes off of him. _You will be mine by tonight, Naruto_.

*** * *  
**  
"Did you hear the applause and cheers when they called my name? It was positively astounding! I couldn't believe it! Dattebayo!" he yelled and his eyes gleamed with pure joy. Sakura grabbed him in a strangle-hold and noogied him - much to Naruto's dismay. "Sakura-chan! Let go, please! Let go! You're messin' up my hair!" he begged. The rosette grinned and begrudgingly let the blond bishounen go. The boy panted for breath and pouted at her.

She smirked at him. "What do you mean I'm messing up your hair?" she enquired with raised brows. "It's just a messy blob of Mr Sunshine-ness. That's you, by the way."

"Maa, maa, good job – all of you," Kakashi congratulated, interrupting their friendly squabble. He smiled proudly beneath his mask. "Tomorrow we'll meet up here to visit Tsunade-Hime. Don't be late!" and with that, he vanished within a blast of smoke. The rosette and the blond shook their heads in disbelief. The Uchiha kept his charcoal eyes transfixed on the blond.

"Well, I'll be going home now," Sakura declared with a pleased beam. "See you both tomorrow, guys!" she waved as she dashed home, determined to show her parents her ANBU uniform and skills (even though they had been at the ceremony. How often did she get to show off, anyway? Not enough, it seemed!). Naruto turned to Sasuke uncomfortably. They hadn't been alone together since the blond retrieved the Uchiha from the aftermath of his and Deidara's fight. The raven knew that his team mate was still not used to the awkward tension between them, but he planned to break that intense atmosphere.

"Um..." the blond began uncertainly, flushing slightly at not knowing what to say. Sasuke quirked a perfect black brow. _Uzumaki Naruto is speechless? Well, I never thought I'd live see that day_, He thought with mild amusement, especially due to the blond's blush. "Well..." he scratched his head absently, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then--"

"No," Sasuke interrupted a little too hastily. He turned away slightly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house, actually…" he murmured, inwardly chastising himself. He was unsure, but Uchiha's never sounded it even if they were. The blond seemed to be taken aback by the suggestion, but soon smiled with sheer delight.

"You mean it?" he asked. Sasuke frowned and the pure surprise and slight edge of apprehension loitering within the blond man's melodic voice. The raven nodded and set off in the direction of his house. When Naruto didn't follow, how turned around with a slightly agitated expression on his usually emotionless face. The blond was blushing and fidgeting with nervousness and paranoia. "Are you sure—" Sasuke cut him off by slinging the lithe blond over his shoulder and walking home. "What the... Sasuke! Put me down!" the flustered and humiliated blond screamed, "You... You... Teme! Bakayaro! Hidoiiiii! Teme, let me _go_!"

The Uchiha found himself smirking at the name. Naruto hadn't called him that since he had left for Orochimaru. Well, apart from one time when he stole his ramen - but you know how Naruto can get about his hasty treat - er, I mean exquisite meal. Yes – his delicious, spectacular ramen. The blond struggled relentlessly for about half an hour, but he then exhausted himself out and just settled for silently fuming, along with a good pout and flushed cheeks - much to Sasuke's delight.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his house. _Holy crap... It's like a freakin' mansion or something!_ Naruto thought with awe. He hadn't yet noticed that his team mate carried on walking up the stairs after grabbing some whipped cream and chocolate from the kitchen. Suddenly, Naruto realized that he had been placed on a bed. A double bed. For two people. For a couple. For lovers. He swallowed and turned to Sasuke, frowning yet smiling nervously at the same time. "Um... Sasuke... Why are we in your room?" the Uchiha didn't answer him, but simply slid off his shirt and climbed on top of the blond. He only hoped Naruto wouldn't be frightened or disgusted and run.

He pinned the smaller boys' hands down and leant over the blond. He brushed his lips against Naruto's gently at first. The blond man's eyes were still terribly wide with fear – like a dear caught in headlights. "Sasuke, why… why are you…?" he began, trying to shove his comrade off of him.

Sasuke was having none of it. Aggravated due to his postponed sexual frustration, he growled into the one-sided kiss and pressed harder. He dominated the blond and Naruto realised that it wasn't about pride as he had expected of the Uchiha—there was apologetic fondness and pleading in the kiss. Sasuke _wanted_ him; he – dare he think it? – seemed to… _love_… Naruto.

Slowly, the beautiful sapphire eyes drifted shut and he reluctantly kissed back after his realisation. Sasuke's charcoal eyes widened a fraction in surprise before they fluttered shut too and he bit down forcefully on the blond man's lips. The blond opened his mouth subserviently, moaning lightly, and Sasuke used that as advantage to slip his tongue in and licked the hot cavern belonging to his best friend. The blond leapt up and wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning deeply into the kiss. Slowly, the raven pushed the blond onto the bed and retrieved the chocolate and cream.

He poured melted chocolate all over Naruto's torso, the cream following shortly after. He leant down and lick it all off with his tongue, earning moans from Naruto in response. "S—Sasuke…" the man groaned and arched slightly. "W—wait…" he whispered pleadingly, although he wasn't convincing anyone.

_**Don't be a fool**_, snapped Kyuubi irritably. _**When was the last time you released any sexual frustration? Oh, I remember – never! So do it and quit bothering me with your wet dreams, Baka Kit!**_

Naruto blushed scarlet at his Jinchuuriki's choice of words but he couldn't disagree. He opened his hazy sapphire eyes slightly and noticed a dab of cream of Sasuke's cheek. Without thinking, he leant up and licked it off. He laid back down with a grin of satisfaction, but there was also a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

Sasuke raised a brow at the boy's new forwardness. _Well, I wasn't expecting that. I can live with it, however. But if he thinks he'll dominate me, he's got another thing coming_.

When Sasuke had licked all of the cream and chocolate off, he leant down again and bit on the blond male's nipple. The sapphire eyed boy gasped in astonishment, and almost protested, but soon submitted. He carried on moaning as Sasuke bit and sucked on his nipples. "S-Sasuke..." he moaned, "S-stop it..." he pleaded, although obviously not meaning it.

The Uchiha licked his lips as he raised himself up off of him and flipped the blond around. The removed all of their clothes so quickly, Naruto didn't even have time to blink. Sasuke grabbed the lube off of his bedside table and smeared it over their exposed skin. "S—Sasuke! W—we can't!" the blond shouted in shocked horror. Sasuke hushed him and trailed butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders to calm him.

"Get ready..." he whispered hoarsely, obviously hardened by the mere sound and sight of the blond. The blond screamed as Sasuke inserted his first finger. He was obviously a virgin – he was so tight. That was okay, though. It meant that Sasuke would be his 'first'. "Ssh..." Sasuke whispered in a comforting tone. He inserted the next two fingers, and when he thought Naruto was ready. He hushed his prey once again and positioned himself correctly; and then inserted his member inside of Naruto, who gasped at the odd feeling of something skulking around in his backside. The pain was nearly unbearable, but a wave of pleasure soon washed over him and outweighed the pain completely.

With each thrust Sasuke gave, agonising pain and _astounding_, _amazing_ pleasure clashed within Naruto, causing him to moan, whimper and groan beneath the slightly bigger male.

"You're so... damn... tight..." Sasuke grunted. The blond let out another scream and tears formed within his beautiful sapphire orbs. Sasuke leant down and sucked his neck, and then bit down. When he let go, he found he had left a hickey there. He smirked triumphantly. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke continued to thrust within him. The blond panted and felt something swirling inside of him. He felt like he had butterflies – like when he had had a crush on Sakura before, he had always felt that tingly feeling. Somehow, though, this was different.

The tingly feeling flushed down and he suddenly came, screaming Sasuke's name as he did so. The Uchiha smirked once more and laid on top of his pray. He scooped up the cum and licked it off of his fingers. He stood and gestured to his hard member. Naruto understood.

Deeply flustered and dazed, Naruto knelt before Sasuke, and opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's member enter his hot cavern. He sucked repeatedly, earning deep masculine moans from the raven, and then Sasuke came in his mouth. Naruto swallowed it and Sasuke held out his fingers which were still covered in the sticky white substance. Naruto took his hand and sucked, moaning as he did so. Sasuke once again felt himself grow hard at the sight of the blond – _his_ blond – licking cum off of his fingers. They both collapsed to the floor with exhaustion, Sasuke holding Naruto in his arms. The blond, in other circumstances, would have been humiliated sitting in his best friend slash rival's lap with his arms wrapped around him, but he was too tired. Plus it may have had something to do with him being in love with Sasuke. Yeah, that works too. …And his ass hurt. Hurt as in, like, if all the ramen in the world was brutally murdered before his eyes or… something that wasn't so… ramen-y.

Needles to say; the next day when Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and himself went to see Tsunade so that she could explain their ANBU duties, he was limping, and each step shot an agonising burst of pain through his backside. What made it worse was that Sasuke kept smirking all day, and Kakashi giving them both knowing looks. Naruto sighed; being with Uchiha Sasuke was going to be troublesome.

But he was content, and Sasuke was glad that he finally managed to screw Naruto – his life's ambition. His next mission: Screw Naruto in every location possible!

_**SASUNARU—SASUNARU—SASUNARU—SASUNARU**_

**Gosangoku: Naruto © Kishimoto**

**I wrote this **_**aaaaaaaaaa**_**ges ago, but I just edited it slightly and thought I would repost it here. Yup. Hope you like it. Sorry if you don't like lemons, but there **_**was**_** a warning…**

**Naruto: I feel so violated… —**_**sobs**_**—**


End file.
